The Concept of Love
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Understanding the concept of love is so much easier with you by my side. Eggman/Sonic


OH MAI~ My first Sonic yaoi fanfic~! And its not my OTP(Sonadow)! It's Sonic/Eggman surprisingly~! There isn't a lot of fanfics available on this site(plenty on DA though) of this couple, so I thought I'd try to add to it here. You can also find this fanfic on my DA(link on my profile page). Enjoy~!

_Warnings: _Mentions of sex~

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any characters that appear in here. And the title. Jet Set Radio is awesome. I only own the story idea. X3

---

The Concept of Love

By Yamia Ishtar

* * *

A stroke there. A sigh. A soft moan. You laughed. You never did hear me moan like that, did you? A moan of content, apart from the moans of passion that usually escaped me because of you.

"You're getting heavy hedgehog. Maybe you should lay off the chilidogs?"

"Say's you."

You laughed again. It bounced off the panels and machines. Was it always this quiet in the cockpit of the Egg Carrier? Is this why you always brought me here, instead of your more private bed chamber? Did you like seeing me reflected on the metallic surfaces, hot and sweaty, in the throes of passion, while you pounded into me? You always did like it a little rough. So did I, thanks to you.

Why didn't I discover this bit of heaven earlier in life?

"Hey Eggy? Did you always like me?"

"Eggy?"

"It's my new pet name for you. Like it?"

"I thought you were going to call me Ivo. What happened to that?"

"Meh, that's too boring. I like Eggy better."

"…anyway…to answer your question, yes, I did. When I first saw you, running so quickly beside my hovercraft, I knew there was something special about you."

"Aww, you're making me blush!"

"Quiet you."

I laughed and you smiled. I enjoyed these moments together with you. Me, sprawled on your stomach, you petting and stroking me in the right places, in the silence of the Egg Carrier. It was heaven. Of course, the sex was great, but I preferred to just relax with you. I think I deserved it today, you were on a roll.

"Dr. Eggman!"

That voice. Shadow.

"Hide." You whispered.

I nodded and ran to my usual hiding spot I ducked into when unwanted visitors came knocking, a gun cabinet no one knew about. Except me. It was well hidden, not visible unless you actually tried looking for it, and gave me a great view of the whole cockpit.

"What is it Shadow?!"

He walked in, Metal Sonic's detached and scorched head in his arms. What the hell happened to him?

"Ah, you found it."

"It wasn't easy. The merhogs thought it was some sort of treasure, and wouldn't give it up."

"How did you manage to get it?"

"I killed a few of them." He tossed you the head. He talked about murder so casually. How could he? I thought he swore on Maria's memory he wouldn't do that anymore. I'd jump down there and kick his ass if mine wasn't sore from earlier. Maybe you were a little to rough today…

But you frowned, obviously not pleased with that answer. Who would be, apart from the black hedgehog himself?

"Hmph. Head to the Southern hemisphere. I think Metal's soul chip may have landed there."

"Of course." He turned around and walked out of the cockpit. I jumped out of the cabinet and walked over to you. You didn't look very happy, staring coldly into Metal's lcds.

"So…what happened to him?"

"An electrical storm he nor I were prepared for. It destroyed him sent many important parts flying across the globe. I've sent Shadow to reclaim them all."

You sighed. I didn't know it, but I guess I had a displeased look on my face. You could read me so easily sometimes.

"Don't worry. That wasn't the real Shadow, just a left over android. I activated it to retrieve Metal, since I don't know where Shadow is and I doubt he'll help me with this. But I didn't think it would be so vicious. I must fix that…"

"Is it the only one?"

"Yes."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Relief washed over me, and you looked a bit happier too.

"So why did I hide then?"

"Because I thought it was the real Shadow."

You shrugged. Shadow and that android did sound eerily similar. But that didn't matter now. The danger was over. I wanted my back rub to continue.

"So, want to pick up where we left off, Eggy?"

"Heh, why not?"

A low beeping noise sounded. You checked your computer, it wasn't you. I glanced down my wrist-watch communicator. It was me. Tails was calling me.

"Looks like we're gonna have to continue this another day Eggy."

"It seems so."

"Can I come back soon?"

"Because of Metal's destruction and his future repairs, I'll be busy for the next couple of months. I won't have time to chase after you and your friends."

Figured. This secret relationship of ours was hard to keep up. Hiding it from friends and robots with human emotions. Stupid Metal.

"But yes, you can come back whenever you like."

I perked up. You always were a sneaky trickster. I ran up to you, placing a quick kiss on your nose before running off and out of the Egg Carrier. The bright sun surprised me. I guess it was only midday.

"**Sonic! Where are you?!**"

"Headed right for ya Tails!"

"**What in the world were you doing when I was trying to call you?**"

"Figuring out the concept of love little bro."

---

Yay, there it is. I love this little thing. I think I might add onto it. What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated~!


End file.
